Sburb
by Little'Astronomy
Summary: ¡Felicitaciones! Es el primer aniversario de amistad con tus amigos, decidiste enviarle un regalo a los 3...


**_Ok perdón, Sorry no me aguante para nada la broma x'DDDD Disfruta leyendo._**

 _ **1**. Damrek Dresde_

Eres un chico de 13 años, últimamente ya no sales de tu habitación, eres una persona ligeramente alta y de aspecto un poco mayor al que tienes realmente.

[ _Insertar nombre]_

 _[SabelotodoHastiante]_

¡No! Obviamente ese nombre te desagrada por completo, ni si quiera va acorde a tus gustos o a lo que sería tu personalidad, vale, probaremos de nuevo

[ _Insertar nombre]_

 _[Damrek Dresde]_

 _¡Esta vez acertaste!_

El nombre de este chico es como ya lo mencionamos anteriormente es Damrek, Damrek tiene gustos variados que van desde la Ciencia, hasta la busqueda exhaustiva de conocimiento de su propio destino también tiene un deje curioso de saber su futuro y mayormente siempre quiere anticiparse completamente a cualquier evento que se le venga encima.

Suspiró.

¿Cuantas veces ya había caído en las múltiples trampas de su hermana mayor? Joder, que el que ella estuviera jugando video juegos todo el día y el entrenando por cualquier parte de la casa de verdad le sacaba de quicio.

\- ¡Sis!

Sabía que aunque llamándole esta haría caso omiso a lo que diría, pues Sis siempre decía que para ser independiente realmente no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie, pero vamos que ya llevaba mas de medía hora atascado entre esas multiples cuerdas y muñecos de los juegos RPG que tenía regados por cualquier parte.

\- Ahg que molestia

\- ¿Que es lo que ocurre pequeño bastardo? - Implicó la mayor de los dresde solamente acercandose unos cuantos pasos para que el pequeño Damrek si quiera tuviera la oportunidad de zafarse y atacar.

\- ¿De que me sirve todo esto si nunca entrenas directamente conmigo?

Vale, que estaba literalmente cabreado del asunto, pero pensaba totalmente por si solo, su hermana ni si quiera tenía el descaro de aveces pedirle una sencilla disculpa, aveces desaparecía por horas, siempre que quería entrar a su cuarto a quizás y posiblemente echar una hojeada su hermana siempre aparecia de la nada, es como si estuviera premeditando cualquier encuentro con el.

\- Ya sabes la regla Damrek, si no te vuelves fuerte y sigues cayendo en estas cosas, jamás podre entrenar directamente contigo

La mayor de los hermanos simplemente se alejó por donde vino, no quería que el pequeño se desilusionara, pero tampoco podía dejarle las cosas fáciles. Era su deber entrenarlo tanto mental como físicamente, aunque también se había asegurado que la vida del pequeño fuera como una vida normal y corriente, hizo de todo para que su hermano se desarrollara como una persona completamente normal.

Aunque sabía las consecuencias que traería eso, siempre había suponido que aparte de ser su guardián también fue su madre, pues ¿Quién trataría con total frialdad a su bebe que literalmente cayó de un meteorito en el cielo? vamos, que ella tampoco tenía corazón de piedra, simplemente solto una risita para hacer detonar el orgullo de lo que haría su pequeño protegido una vez que entrara a lo que estaba realmente predestinado.

El chico refunfuño un tanto muy enojado

\- No tengo mas remedio que arreglarmelas solo...

Diciendo esto volvio a hacer fuerzas con las cuerdas, con la boca y sus dientes pudo hacer lo suficiente para finalmente de todo ese embrollo de cuerdas y manojos de amor de RPG que nadie literalmente conocía.

\- ¡Libre al fin!

Se felicito internamente por esto, pues era un logro totalmente nuevo, antiguamente se habría demorado uno o 2 días, no sabía como es que lograba sobrevivir dentro de esa casa aveces

Escucho los pasos de su hermana cercanos a el y directamente fue corriendo a su dormitorio, ya dentro de este pudo relajarse un poco

\- Ahhh...eso fue bastante absurdo y pesado - aunque dentro del conflicto de su casa de alguna forma bizarra siempre reinaba el "amor", Alzó la cabeza cuándo escucho ese mítico sonido que ya reconocía bastante bien.

Un mensaje del Pesterchum.

 **angryConflictive [AC] ha comenzado a molestar a tecnologicalScience [TS]**

AC: Hey

AC: Espero no estar molestando

AC: Ehhhh ¿Estas?

AC: Vale, respondeme cuándo puedas

TS: estoy aqui

TS: estuve embrollado entre alambres y cuerdas

TS: otra vez

AC: wow amigo, eso se ve bastante feo por donde lo mires ¿Cuánto te has demorado esta vez?

TS: no mucho realmente

TS: ¿Que era lo que se te ofrecía?

AC: nada realmente solamente preguntarte si ya estabas iniciando la beta de Sburb ¿hablaste con Kora? errrr, Dereck se me perdió para poder iniciar la mía

TS: bueno, Kora como le llamas tu y Paul como le llamo yo no a estado conectada últimamente para poder probarlo, si no se conectan podríamos probarlos los 2

AC: :( me encantaría pero le prometí a Dereck jugarlo con el, me enoja que sea tan distraido :(

TS: también me enojan ese tipo de cosas

AC: intentaré comunicarme con Kora para ver si ya pueden iniciar :) nos vemos

TS: suerte en eso : )

 **angryConflictive [AC] a dejado de molestar a tecnologicalScience [TS]**

Se quedó cierto tiempo mirando la pantalla, realmente le agradaba mucho el color que utilizaba Tifa para sus textos, mas que agradarle le simpatizaba mucho la chica, era amable, agradable y muy bonita

\- Debería yo también hablarle a Paul...después de todo debe probar la beta conmigo, pero conociendola debe estar durmiendo

No era que se interpusiera en el sueño de sus amigos, pero rayos que ella era distraida y dormilona, nunca terminaba las charlas y también demoraba mucho en lo que prometía. Hace unos días que ya llevaba insistiendole en que probara la beta con el ya que le resultaba interesante y siempre se llevaba una excusa o simplemente abandonaba la charla por alguna otra distracción, en conclusión era fastidioso

Pero bueno, cuándo quieres hacer las cosas, no tenía otra opción ninguno de sus otros 2 amigos estaban disponible para esto.

 **tecnologicalScience** **[TS] a comenzado a molestar a mechanicalAstronomy [MA]**

TS: hey

TS: Paul

TS: si estas durmiendo despierta ya que debemos probar la beta de Sburb ¿La conseguiste finalmente?

MA: :0

MA: HOLA DAMREK :D

MA: Oh perdón, las mayúsculas

MA: ¡Y sep, finalmente las conseguí!

MA: Mi padre me las paso cuándo entró el correo

TS: ¿podremos jugar finalmente?

MA: Que impaciente eres

TS: me has tenido esperando mas de 2 semanas

MA: Perdón : (

MA: Lo estoy instalando así que puedes estar seguro que hoy lo jugaras :D

Se sorprendió ante eso, pues finalmente podría jugarlo y esperaba que su amiga hablará enserio, rápidamente sacó el disco de instalación

TS: ¿cuál disco instalaste tu?

MA: Mm...déjame vez, aquí sale el del servidor

TS: instalare el de jugador entonces

MA: Esta bien 3:

Colocó el disco para poder iniciar, debía esperar a que finalmente pudiera cargar, lo cuál no demoro mucho, cuándo ya finalmente pudo cargarlo la pantalla desapareció a lo cuál se sintió extrañado

TS: ¿ya lo instalaste?

MA: Eh, si

TS: me desapareció la pantalla ¿Que te sale a ti?

MA: Me sales tú Damrek

TS: que?

MA: Eso, que me sales tu en la pantalla...

MA: ¡Bonito cartel de Impacto Profundo! :0

Esta vez si que estaba mas que confundido ¿Como que ella lo veía en su pantalla? vamos que su cuarto tampoco era la gran cosa, pero que Paul lo estuviera viendo lo ponía algo incómodo, apreciaba mucho su privacidad

MA: Creo...Creo que puedo Clickear, aparte en lo que estaba revisando me salían cosas bastante raras...eh, al parecer puedo colocarlas, uhm...

TS: ¿de que estas hablando? ¿colocar cosas por mi habitación?

MA: ¡Exactamente! Aunque no encuentro nada en internet, tengo un manual que me tira unas cartas Captchaloge ¿Cuáles tienes?

TS: Tengo el modo pila, me gusta mucho ese modo

Un fuerte estruendo, al mirar hacía tras de si ya no encontró su cama, extrañado y muy sorprendido se levantó de la silla para poder investigar un poco ¿Hacía donde rayos se había ido? Su cuestión fue resuelta al instante en el que se acerco a la ventana, su cama ahora estaba rota a mitad del patio trasero. No era que estuviera enojado, pero de cierta forma ya sabía quien era el culpable de tal artimaña así que volvió al ordenador para cerciorarse

TS: ¿Puedo preguntar que acaba de pasar con mi cama?

MA: Ehhh...Estaba probando comandos...lo siento Damrek

TS: ¿Puedes traerla de vuelta al menos?

Otro estruendo gigante se escucho, fue tras de el así que rápidamente se volteó a ver que fue.

\- ¡Pero que demonios es esa cosa!

TS: ¡Paul que estas haciendo!

MA: Tenía que sacarlo 3: lo vas a necesitar para jugar

TS: ¡saca eso de mi casa ahora mismo!

MA: No puedo hacerlo, aparte que son cosas esenciales para el juego :(

TS: ¿podrías hacer menos ruido al menos?

MA: Ehm, lo voy a intentar

TS: ¿para que rayos voy a ocupar esa cosa, eh?

MA: Creo que podremos sacar una pila de cruxite y algo para armar algo llamado KernelSprite también se menciona que servirá para la prototipacion de objetos

TS: creo comprender, espero Sis no este escuchando este escandalo

TS: momento ¿de donde sacas toda esa información si no tienes nada?

MA: Es raro de explicar la verdad, pero son cosas que se me vienen a la mente como teoría y luego resultan ser ciertas

TS: ¿como esas historias que escribias y lograbas anticipar sucesos futuros o complejos engaños de esos troll?

MA: ¡Si, Lo entendiste muy bien! :D

TS: ¿puedo sacar el cruxite ahora?

MA: Déjame revisar..¡Oh, al parecer podemos! pero me acabo de dar cuenta que cada cosa que hagamos en sacar y desplegar cosas ocupa Grist

TS: ¿grist?

MA: Material de construcción :0

TS: en la tierra no existe nada llamado de esa forma, no soy idiota

MA: Duh, sale en el juego así que si existe no seas mañoso :(

TS: no te diré nada esta vez, pero trata de ser un poco mas cuidadosa con lo que haces

TS: ¿como se llama la máquina?

MA: No te voy a decir :(

TS: ¿que? ¿porque?

MA: ¡¡¡Por fastidioso!!! :(

TS: Paul, habló enserio cuando digo que no estoy de humor, encima yo debería ser el enojado porque estas rompiendo mis cosas en mi casa y sin mi permiso

MA: Bueno...eso es cierto...Se llama Torno de Totems ¡Pero sirve solo para eso! :0

TS: pero me dijiste que era para prototipar cosas

MA: Me confundí con otras maquinas...

TS: ¿que? ¿vas a seguir sacando cosas?

Otro estruendo fue el que removió su hogar por completo

TS: ¿que hiciste?

MA: Ehm, puse el Cruxtuder, esto si es para lo que te había dicho, también para prototipar tenemos el Alquimizdor al parecer

TS: me estas confundiendo

TS: ¿donde lo pusiste al menos?

MA: En el...tejado

TS: ¿¡que!?

TS: ¡ni si quiera puedo subir a ese lugar, Dios!

MA: Puedo hacer una pequeña plataforma y una escalerilla para que subas :0

TS: no quiero nada, quiero que bajes eso y que me devuelvas la cama

MA: pero esta rota...

TS: no me interesa, traela de vuelta

MA: Ehm, Damrek tengo un problema

TS: ¿que hiciste ahora?

MA: Debo sacar el Alquimizador pero no tengo espacio para hacerlo :(

TS: : D

MA: Que...

TS: : )

MA: Que pasa 3:

TS: te quedaste sin espacio para hacer estragos en mi casa, me siento felíz por eso : )

MA: Jegus Damrek, voy ampliar un poco tu sala, Sburb me permite jugar con tu dimensión de cosas o algo así, aparte de que puedo ver los costos en Atheneum así que trataré de no pasarme

TS: Paul, enserio no quiero que hagas nada

Fue bastante tarde cuándo mencionó eso, una pequeña sección de 10x10 había sido acoplada a su sala de star

TS: Paul!! : (

MA: Creo que ya puedo sacar el Alquimizador

TS: ¿si quiera me haces caso?

MA: Deberías ver el Cruxtuder :0

TS: no, no lo haces

TS: a todo esto ¿que sylladex tienes tu?

MA: es una baraja de cartas tipo teóricos

TS: ¿teórico?

MA: Mira, es una baraja donde para llegar al item correcto debes teorizar mucho donde esta, si la teoría no es correcta pues todos tus objetos salen disparados

TS: suena muy complicado y tu al mismo tiempo

MA: ¡Lo es! :D pero para mi es muy fácil saber donde está todo

TS: ire por el PDA de mi hermana, despliega el Alquimizador, yo iré a investigar que es esa cosa de Cruxtuder

MA: Esta bien, suerte!!! :D


End file.
